vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta (Web Novel)
Summary Beretta ' is a greater demon who was summoned by Rimuru to inhabit a golem created he created, so that he could protect Ramiris and the fairies. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C | 6-A | At least 6-A Name: Beretta Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Demon, Arc Doll, Chaos Doll, Chaos Metalloid |-|Post Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Darkness Manipulation, Blessed, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Mind Manipulation (Comparable to Diablo who controlled the minds of 5 people at the same time), Soul Manipulation (Demons can reap and eat souls), Forcefield Creation, Corrosion Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Telepathy,Teleportation, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Poison Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of opponents comparable to him), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Paralysis, Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Poisons, Pain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before, Resistance to Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Earth Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Pre-Demon God, who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear, ADL's can use it up to a scale of 150,000 people), Metal Manipulation, Intangibility, Absorption (Can absorb things he comes into contact with), Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes and could destroy towns. Comparable to Karion whose beast roar can destroy everything within 2km and could physically dent the ground of the arena that can tank a direct hit from a nuclear strike) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | At least Continent level (Superior to before) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to before) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class | At least Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level | At least Continent level Stamina: High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Calamity Cannon:' A unique skill which combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so it cannot be blocked, and is an instant death unique skill. *'Saint Demon Union:' A unique skill which essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks, and, by combining demonic and saint powers, he evolved into a Chaos doll. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy, etc. *'Condition Control:' An ability that makes it so that he can freely manipulate metal. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * Spatial Transfer: The ability to teleport to a location instantly. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Beretta has the resistances of: Physical Attack Nullification, Physical and Spiritual Attack Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Spirit Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. Key: Post Harvest Festival | Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spirits Category:Earth Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Metal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Demons Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dolls Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Creation Users